la sexualidad de chrona
by pierrot sama
Summary: como dice la imagen es mi primer fic :D aqui chrona es hombre, pero adivinen. es un fic como yo lo llamo genderbend style xD pink star aseguraba que chrona era una chica pero sus amigas soul y girl le dicen que no. asi que se le ocurre una grandiosisima idea para descubrir la verdad. alerta muchos mark- chops y mi pareja favorita kidxchrona


Aquí chrona es hombre, pero que creen… fic genderbend style xD

Soul eater no me pertenece bla bla bla . disfruten

En la plaza de del centro comercial de death city tres jóvenes charlaban animadamente. Bueno solo dos, cierta shinigami no quería participar de las "interesantes" conversaciones de la albina y la peli celeste

-Y POR ESO ES QUE YO SOY LA MAS BIG DE LAS TRES NYAJAJAJA- grito la ninja alardeando de si misma

-solo porque tengas los pechos más grandes no significa que seas la más atractiva, lo que cuenta no es el tamaño sino que sean suavecitas- se defendió la guadaña sobándose sus propios pechos

-No le hables así a tu diosa, mortal- contesto la ninja mientras repetía las acciones de su amiga

-solo por tener unos pechos descomunales, no te hace ser una diosa- la pelinegra se estaba empezando a hartar de todo eso

-eso lo dices tú porque eres bien plana, rayitas nyajajajaja

-a mí no me importa el tamaño, igual son simétricas- contesto con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras se agarraba los pechos

En ese momento llegaron los chicos

Mark-esto no me sorprende de ellas, pero tu death the girl... – decía con una actitud reprobatoria

marty - kyajajaja girl-chan es una pervertida

girl- esto no es lo que parece y no soy una pervertida- contesto molesta y avergonzada

chris- te hace daño juntarte con este par

pink*star- bien que adoran a su diosa

mark-chop

Y la "diosa" fue fuertemente golpeada con una enciclopedia en su cabeza

chrona- no se lidiar con chicas pervertidas- se escondió detrás de su amigo rubio pelicenizo

girl- yo no soy pervertida- contesto apenada pero su voz sonaba molesta lo que hizo que el pelirosa se asustara mas

tsubasa- bien recuerden que estamos aqui para comprarle algo de ropa a chrona-dijo el joven pelinegro con una tranquila sonrisa para intentar calmar a sus compañeros

p*s- bueno tsubasa, tu diosa los esperara aqui- hablaba la ninja mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca en la que estaban hace unos momentos

chris - vamos chicos, hay mucho que hacer

y asi los chicos se fueron otra vez, dejandolas solas

dos horas después

-esto no es nada cool- se quejaba la oji rubi mirando al reloj

-como pueden esos idiotas hacer esperar a su diosa- la peliceleste ya estaba mas que aburrida

-nee girl

-que quieres?

-tu eres lesbiana cierto. Porque si te enamoras de mí, lo cual es obvio por mi grandiosidad, no podre corresponderte

-porque crees semejante idiotes? -contesto la shinigami molesta pero tratando de mantener la compostura

-la otra vez te pregunte si te gustaba alguna de tus armas y dijiste que no y la verdad ambos estan muy buenos ¿crees que tenga oportunidad con marty?

-crei que a ti te gustaba tsubasa- su amiga Soul se metió en la conversación

-sí, tambien-contesto con simplesa- además a mí me gustan los chicos altos y guapos no como a ti que te gustan los enanos ratones de biblioteca

-no llames así a mark- contesto molesta y un poco sonrojada

\- yo no mencione al enano de mark- decía con una sonrisa pícara a soul y en ese momento su cara se puso tan roja como sus mismos ojos

-además el hecho de que no salga con ninguna de mis armas no quiere decir que no me gusten los hombres- volvió a hablar la azabache

-si pero nunca te he visto interesada en ningún chico. Puede que no te interese ninguno pero... ¿harías un trio con tus armas?

\- aggghh de verdad que estas enferma, como se te ocurren esas cosas- comento un poco asqueada

-ves porque digo que eres lesbiana

-yo sé que si está interesada en alguien- la albina ya se había recuperado y ahora también estaba hablando con un tono de burla en su voz

-si ¿quién? - pregunto pink*star intrigada

\- a ella le gusta chrona

-osea que si eres lesbiana

\- CHRONA ES HOMBRE-se intentó defender

\- ja, ves que si te gusta- señalo acusadora su amiga arma

Ahora era turno de que la pelinegra se sonrojara hasta parecer tomate

-chrona es niña como nosotras, por tres simples razones: uno tiene el pelo rosa, dos usa vestido y tres... porque su diosa lo dice

-de verdad que eres idiota. No crees que si fuera una chica sería demasiado plana- girl intentaba defender al chico temeroso que no sabía lidiar con nada- además no es un vestido, mark dijo que era una túnica, y por último el color del cabello no importa TU CABELLO ES AZUL Y ASIMETRICO

\- Y TU CABELLO TIENE ESAS ESTUPIDAS RAYAS BLANCAS Y NADIE DICE NADA VERDAD (estilo vete a la versh lol no lo pude evitar xD)

La pequeña shinigami ya se encontraba tirada en el piso llorando y haciendo rabietas -soy un monstruo, nadie me quiere por asimétrica buaaaa-

-chrona si te quiere- empezó a molestarla soul- además chrona es un chico

-tu solo lo dices para que no te quite a tu preciado técnico, pero si fuera hombre, y no lo es, márk podría ser gay- argumentaba la ninja con malicia

\- crees que si fuera una chica dejaría que mark se le acercara tanto - contesto ya recuperada la shinigami aunque esa verdad a ella la molestaba un poco pero nunca admitiría que estaba celosa de mark por su cercanía con el chico que le gustaba

\- saben que ... ya me canse de esto, su diosa les demostrara que chrona es una chica y que tu girl eres lesbiana y me tienes ganas por ser tan big- y con esto la ninja salio en busca de los chicos y sus compañeras salieron detrás de ella

en un almacen

mark y tsubasa esperaban a que chrona saliera del probador mientras chris y marty buscabanas trajes que le pudieran quedar

en ese momento llego pink*star corriendo seguida de las otras dos chicas

-tsubasa ¿dónde esta chrona?

\- heee sigue en el probador pero ya no demora en salir

\- bien esperaremos a que salga- dijo mientras se sentido junto a su arma

-que planeas?- le pregunto Soul en un susurro

-ya lo veras

En ese momento salio chrona del probador con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra de manga larga

\- BIEN ES HORA DE LA VERDAD- grito punk*star mientras se acercó a chrona y le bajo los pantalones con todo y ropa interior. El chico quedo en shock por el miedo y la vergüenza mientras la ninja lo veía con cara de asombro y la guadaña lo veía muy sonrojada y con una gotita de sangre saliendo por su nariz *valla, parece que la tiene más grande que mark, o eso creo*

tsubasa tambien se quedó en shock por la repentina acciones de su técnica y girl, ella quedo de piedra y además completamente roja

márk en cambio estaba muy molesto...

mark-chop

La ninja otra vez estaba en el suelo mientras su arma se disculpaba, como siempre, por sus acciones

chrona rápidamente se subió sus pantalones y no se atrevía a mirarlos de frente. En ese momento llegaron los hermanos thompson con más prendas

chris- que paso aqui? y porque girl no reacciona?

mark- pasa que esta idiota le bajo los pantalones a chrona en frente de todos- dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo con odio

\- solo eso... nee girl mira- marty se bajó los pantalones también frente a su técnica y le mostró su miembro.

\- MA-MARTY NO HAGAS ESO!- su hermano le reprendió

En ese momento la shinigami reacciono para examinar de manera objetiva y seria el cuerpo del chico risueño. De pronto con actitud firme llamo al thompson mayor

-chris, bajate los pantalones- le ordeno a este con su actitud fria y calculadora

-EEHHH! -el rubio se quedó en shock por la orden- estás loca, por supuesto que no pervertida- le contesto rojo de pena y de ira

-hazlo, tengo que ver si mis armas son simétricas allá abajo- seguía insistiendo la pelinegra

-estas demente- él no iba a ceder

-que acaso la tienes mas chiquita que tu hermanito- soul se agrego a la conversación

mark-chop

-deja de ser tan imprudente, todos recuerden que estamos en un sitio publico

En ese momento todos se sintieron muy apenados porque notaron que la gente los veía. todos menos cierta shinigami amante de la simetría que insistía en revisar a su compañero. asi que intento acercarse a el para poder bajarle los pantalones como momentos atrás lo había hecho pink*star con chrona. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo

-DIJE QUE NO-

grito furioso y la recibio un super mark-chop por pervertida

\- tsubasa tengo hambre vamonos a casa- hablo la "diosa"

\- esta bien, adiós chicos nos vemos en el shibusen mañana-se despidió el joven azabache y se fue siguiendo a su técnica. y asi se fueron iyendo( si esta mal escrito lo siento) dejando a la shinigami en el suelo de la tienda noqueada (asi con ojitos de espiral xD)

-vienes chrona? le pregunto su amigo márk antes de irse

-eehh si ya- ya voy -

un rato despues

pensamiento de girl -ahh mi cabeza, ¿donde estoy? solo recuerdo que cuando iba a revisar la simetría de mi arma mark me golpeo con uno de sus mark-chop, me siento comida es una sensación agradable...-

poco a poco la joven abro los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, unos hermosos y simétricos ojos azules, como grisáceos que la miraban con preocupación.

de inmediato se incorporo y se sentido junto al chico que la miraba con preocupación. ella estaba totalmente roja al recordar que hace unos momentos estaba recostada sobre las piernas del pelirosa.

-te-te encuentras b-bien shinigami-san?

-este si, ya no me duele... tanto. y donde estan todos

-los demás se fueron y yo te cargue y como no recordava donde queda tu mansión te traje a este parque.

-esos idiotas me dejaron votada! ya vera chris cuando llegue a casa-decia con una mirada de furia y levantando su puño al aire

-la-lamento no pi -poder llevarte a a tu casa, per-perdoname- chrona se empezó a asustar

eso preocupo a la oji dorada y de inmediato cambio su actitud

-no estoy enojada con tigo chrona,de hecho gracias por no haberme dejado

-no podía hacerlo, no quería dejarte sola- de inmediato cayo en cuenta de sus palabras y ambos se sonrojaron cual tomates

\- y... asi que los chicos y tu terminaron sus compras..- girl trato de cambiar el tema

-e pues si pero no compramos mucho-

-y supongo que el idiota de chris pago todo con mi tarjeta de crédito

\- creo que si ¿estas-estas enojada?- pregunto con timidez el chico pelirosa

-no, porsupuesto que no chrona, porlomenos compraron cosas simetricas¿cierto?

-creo que si-contesto nervioso

-pues que alivio- contesto la shinigami con autosuficiencia y sonriendo ampliamente

chrona rio un poco ante las acciones de la pelinegra. a ella le parecía una sonrisa encantadora. se quedo observandolo con cara de pendeja enamorada y sin darse cuenta se acerco hasta juntar sus labios en un casto beso. el no reacciono asi que ella se asusto y se separo rápidamente muy apenada pero el se acerco a ella y tímidamente le devolvió el beso para en un intante agachar la cabeza muy sonrojado y sin poder verla a la cara.

a ella le apareció encantador y lo miro con una sonrisa, a pesar de que ella tambien estaba sonrojada. entonces ella se paro frente a el y se agacho para quedar a su altura

-me gustas mucho chrona -le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

chrona reacciono un poco para poder hablar-tu tu tam-tambien me gustas girl-chan - le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

la joven shinigami no cabia de la emoción y la dicha. ahora no importaba si el mundo entero se hacia asimétrico, lo unico que importaba era que chrona le correspondía. y además la llamo por su nombre, a ella le sono hermoso viniendo de sus labios. estaba feliz

la shinigami salio corriendo de la felicidad. lo cual era todo un acontecimiento ya que ella acostumbraba ser una persona seria y tranquila. después de haber corrido como cinco cuadras como una demente , paro en seco y se devolvió a donde aun se encontraba su amado.

-entonces... ¿ chrona, quieres ser mi novio? -le pregunto tranquilamente

-si,si quiero ser tu novio girl chan- contesto sonriendo y otra vez ella estaba que se desmayaba de la emocion, pero se controlo

-quieres ir a mi mansión a ver una película?- pregunto

-si- y ambos se tomaron de la mano para irse a la mansión de ella

ya en la mansión

-venga chris que no es pa eso(lo siento lo siento es que un amigo dice mucho eso y es muy gracioso xD) decía la shinigami mientras corría por toda la mansión buscando al mayor de los thompson por haberla abandonado en la tienda. estaba echa una furia de solo recordar como la habían dejado inconsciente y la habían abandonado a su suerte.

cuando ya los tenia acorralados a ambas pistolas y corría hacia ellos su ahora novio la agarro de la cintura para evitar la masacre y eso basto para calmarla aunque ahora se encontraba absolutamente roja y tiesa en los brazos de su novio

-gracias chrona nos has salvado- dijo chris para salir huyendo con su hermano aprovechando la oportunidad

apenas estuvieron lejos el la soltó y la dejo en el sofa esperando que reaccionara

-lo lo siento mucho, no te enojes por favor- se disculpaba muy nervioso, penso que ella se enojaria por evitar que le diera su merecido a sus compañeros y ya no lo quisiera mas

-no- no te preocupes, es solo que me sorprendiste - ella estaba aun muy sonrojada por lo que el había hecho hace un momento-y bien que quieres hacer?- le pregunto al pelirosa con una calida sonrisa

-no se - que - que quieres hacer tu?

-mmm -ella lo meditaba hasta que escucharon a chris afuera

-no te lo vallas a violar pervertida- grito riendo

-kyajajaja girl chan va a violar a chrona kun-grito marty

-ahora si... -grito roja de la pena y la furia para salir a matar al par de hermanos. dejando a su novio muy confundido

-¿ que sera violar? mañana le preguntaré a mark-kun

fin :3


End file.
